A problem with many products, and with many beverages in particular, is that the shelf life and/or the quality, and in particular the taste, of products packaged in bottles or similar containers can be seriously and adversely affected by the inclusion of air or oxygen. The intrusion or inclusion of oxygen thereby occurs in particular during or after and product is filled into the bottle and/or during the capping or closing, e.g. via the open mouth of the container.
To remedy this problem, it is conventional with carbonated products such as beer, for example, to effect a controlled foaming of the product that is introduced into the respective container (e.g. bottle or can), and specifically by the injection of a foaming medium such as, for example, sterile water or a small amount of the product being bottled, to thereby use the foam that is formed above the surface of the product or liquid in the respective container to displace any air or oxygen that is present before the respective container is then closed or capped. One of several disadvantages with this method is that the foaming can result in significant product losses, and it is also necessary to control the foaming process so that an overfoaming or overflow of the product and thus a contamination of the external surface of the container can be prevented.